


Sweet Epiphany

by seratonation



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, chocolate kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean liked chocolate kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short drabble and sort of got away from me. Thank you to the people in the 247 tinychat for the help, they know who they are.

Sean likes chocolate kisses. He’s never specifically told this to anyone, but when they went shopping, he would sometimes slip a pack into the trolley. No one ever said anything, so he figured it was okay to indulge every once in a while.

The thing with Alex was less certain but more obvious. He’s still not sure how they’re going to make it work, and sometimes he thinks the moment Alex gets a better offer he will leave Sean and the mansion behind.

With Hank locked up in his lab all the time and with Charles in his study or the library, it left the two of them to their own devices. They ended up in the atrium most of the time. It was the closest they could get to being outside in December, and everything was heated so it was always warm, even if the snow was framing the window panes.

When Charles wanted to send Alex on a mission on his own, Sean was not happy.

“Why can’t I go with him?” Sean asked, almost whined.

“It’s just that this boy is scared, he might think the two of you are ganging up on him,” Charles explained.

“What if I go and wait outside?” Sean asked.

“Sean,” Charles said, “it’s Scott, Alex, it’s your brother.”

“What?” Alex said, speaking for the first time since they were told about this mission.

“I wanted to wait till we were alone,” Charles said, “in case things changed, if you wanted them to, there’s a lot of options for you now.”

“You mean like take him and go live somewhere else?” Alex said.

“It’s a possibility,” Charles said, “his adopted family treat him well, if they are convinced you are his brother they may allow you to stay.”

“And leave you guys?” Alex said, with a small smirk, “The place would fall apart.”

Charles smiled. “In that case, you can leave tomorrow morning.”

When they were alone Sean hugged Alex. “You’re not gonna leave?”

“Where would I go?” Alex said, “I'm still a felon, remember?”

“His family-“ Sean started.

“I’ll talk to them,” he said, “we can work on custody if we have to, I'm not leaving, I swear.”

That night they fell asleep in Alex’s bed, but when Sean woke up the next morning, he was gone. He rolled over and breathed deep. It was stupid but the pillows still smelled like Alex. He put an arm around it to pull it closer so he could go back to sleep and found something there instead.

It was a chocolate kiss. Sean smiled as he slowly unwrapped it. He knew it couldn’t be his because he kept his stash in his room. Of course when he went looking for more when he finally dragged himself away, he found his packet was empty and a note replacing the chocolate. It simply said “come find me.”

At first, Sean didn’t know where to look, the mansion was huge! But he found one in the bathroom cupboards next to his toothbrush and another in his closet. When he didn’t find any in the kitchen or the living room, he was starting to wonder if those were the only ones.

He retreated to the atrium and stretched out on the couch. He was certainly not moping, not about his missing boy friend, or about the missing chocolates. That would be stupid.

His hand made its way between the cushions. It was a habit he had and couldn’t break, even though the gap was now much bigger than anywhere else on the couch. To his delight, he found another chocolate, safely nestled there.

As he unwrapped it and let it melt in his mouth he thought about where else they could be hidden. Once the chocolate was gone, leaving nothing but the sickly sweet after taste, he got up and pulled open the drawer with the deck of cards. After some digging he found one sitting in the corner of the drawer.

So that’s how he wanted to play it. Alex had taught him a handful of card games and in return, Sean showed him how to play a multitude of board games. He got up and went to the cupboard that held the board games. It was dusty as anything, and always made Sean sneeze, but he couldn’t find anything.

He was starting to get a little disappointed when a voice in the back of his head said, _look a little harder._

“Are you spying on me Prof’?” he asked.

 _Not spying,_ Charles replied, _merely enjoying the show._

“Glad I could be your entertainment for the day,” Sean said, without any heat behind it.

He started to open the boxes then, but didn’t find anything until he reached the last box; a battered snakes and ladders. It was the first game they had played, and among the dice and player markers there was another chocolate.

“Thanks, Prof’,” Sean said, and even though Charles didn’t reply, Sean knew he was smiling.

He had a look in the pots of the plants around the atrium, but didn’t really have high hopes for finding anything in them.

He wondered into the library instead and meandered through the bookshelves until he found Moby Dick. Of course. He knew the chocolate was going to be there behind the book even before he pulled it out.

He put the book under his arm and ate the chocolate on his way out. He spent the rest of the day curled up in his room with his headphones on and reading Moby Dick.

Dinner was quieter than usual. It was strange, because it’s not like Alex talked all that much anyway. Maybe they were all contemplating how this time tomorrow they might have a new member of this little family they had.

After dinner, Charles suggested they put on a movie. Instead of taking his place, Sean took Alex’s. He got a raised eyebrow from Hank, and an amused smile from Charles, but he didn’t care, the view from here was better anyway.

When he dug his hand between the cushions here, he found another chocolate. He tried not to feel too smug, because this only means Alex would have known Sean would sit in his place.

When he went to bed, he found one under his pillow, bringing his total to nine chocolates. There was one missing, and he wondered if he had missed it or if Alex had taken it for himself.

His last thought before falling asleep is that either way he’ll be able to find out tomorrow, because that’s when Alex gets home.

***

The next day dawned bright. Sean tried to burrow under the covers and go back to sleep, until everything came back to him.

He was showered and dressed and at the kitchen table within half an hour.

“Eager,” Hank said, grinning across from him.

“Shuttup,” Sean said, “I just want to know if he managed to convince Scott to come with him.”

“Uh huh,” Hank said, disbelieving.

Just then Charles came in with a giant box.

“Charles?” Hank said.

“Boys,” he said, “I thought we could start putting up the Christmas decorations when Alex gets back today.”

“Any news,” Sean asked, “is Scott with him?”

“That would be cheating,” Charles said. Sensing Sean’s disappointment he pushed the box towards them on the table, “how about you help me untangle these lights until he gets here?”

He smiled at the professor. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, pulling the box closer to himself anyway, tipping it out so the ball of lights was on the table.

“Oh?” Charles said, “It’s just been a few years since anyone has put up decorations in this house, I thought it might be nice, that’s all.”

“I have work to do,” Hank said. He took his plate to the sink and left for his lab.

Charles frowned after him but didn’t say anything. They spent the morning pulling wires apart and talking.

Well, Sean mostly talked, and Charles listened. He couldn’t stop himself, he told Charles about his family, about how he found out about his ability, his mutation, and he told Charles about Alex, about how he hadn’t meant for it to happen in the first place.

Charles mostly listened. He was good at it; he'd nod sometimes, or ask a question that would get Sean spilling his guts again. Before they knew it, Charles sat up straight as if he was listening.

“They’re here,” he said, pulling away from the table and going towards the front door.

“They?”

Sean got up and followed the professor to the front door. He got there just in time to see Alex and a younger boy come through the door.

The moment Alex saw him he pulled Sean into a hug.

“Sean, professor,” he said, grinning, “I’d like you to meet my brother, Scott. Scott, this is Sean and Professor X.”

Charles laughed. “Please, Charles or Professor Xavier, Professor X makes me sound like some sort of- of-“

“Superhero?” Alex said grinning back.

The kid looked about fourteen, with dark sunglasses over his eyes, and a surely look about him. He pulled his backpack higher on to his shoulder and mumbled a hello.

“Hey,” Sean said, “what’s your ability?”

“I can shoot lasers from my eyes,” he said, the look on his face obviously daring Sean to make a comment about it.

“That’s cool,” Sean said instead, “you’ll have to show us some time, in the bunker where Alex practices.”

Scott shrugged again.

“I'm sure Scott is tired from the trip,” Charles said, “why don’t you show him his room and Sean and I will get dinner started, and you’ll be able to meet Hank too.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Scott seemed to relax a little more around them, so that by the end of the night he was answering all of Hanks questions about his ability and asking his own about Hank’s appearance.

When they finally all settled in for the night and Sean was sure everyone was in their own beds, he snuck out of his, and into Alex’s.

“I found all of the chocolates but one,” he told Alex.

“How do you know if you didn’t find it?” Alex asked.

“I had ten in that bag,” Sean said, “I only found nine.”

“Oh,” Alex said, and reached over to his backpack just beside the bed, he opened one of the pockets and pulled something out, “you mean this one?” he opened his palm to reveal the last chocolate kiss.

“That’s not fair,” Sean said, “how was I supposed to find that one?”

“Come take it now, then,” Alex said, then unwrapped it and placed it between his teeth before closing his lips over it.

Not wanting to miss it, Sean quickly pressed his lips to Alex’s. The chocolate was already melting, so he licked into Alex’s mouth to catch most of the chocolate. He almost pulled away again but Alex tangled his fingers in Sean’s hair and pulled him closer, kissing him in earnest.

Alex didn’t need to say anything, Sean knew he missed him too.  



End file.
